In the Still of the Night
by office teaparty
Summary: Amy rolls over in the middle of the night and finds her fiancée missing. So she sets of to find him. She can't seem to find the Doctor either, and notices that it's a bit too quiet for the TARDIS… Rory/11


Title: In the Still of the Night  
Fandom: Doctor Who  
Pairings/Characters: Rory/11, Amy  
Summary: Amy rolls over in the middle of the night and finds her fiancée missing. So she sets of to find him. She can't seem to find the Doctor either, and notices that it's a bit too quiet for the TARDIS…  
Disclaimer: Doctor Who is not mine. Cos trust me, if it was…well, shit would happen. Title borrowed from a Cole Porter song.  
**A/N: Finally finished it! Hope you all like it-please review!**

"Mmmnmn," Amy groaned in her sleep. She groaned some more then rolled over, hitting the pillow beside her.

"Mmnm, sorry Rory," she mumbled groggily. Silence.

"Rory?" She said, more alert.

She propped herself up and opened her eyes, excepting to see her fiancée, but she didn't. At first, she thought nothing of it. She assumed he probably couldn't sleep and went to go explore the TARDIS or something, and put her head down on the pillow and shut her eyes.

Then she thought he probably couldn't sleep and went to explore the TARDIS, and taken a wrong turn and gotten himself lost and scared and…

Amy sighed and pushed the covers off her. She rubbed her eyes and slid on her slippers. She lit a candle and grabbed her robe on the way out of the room.

"You better be in trouble, Rory Williams," she said blearily.

-DWDWDW-

Amy set off down the halls to the front of the TARDIS first, hoping to recruit the Doctor in the search for her boyfriend.

"Doctor," she said coming up the stairs. "Rory's not in bed, and I think he might have wondered off and…Doctor?"

She stopped talking when she noticed the unusual silence that would've come from the Doctor, had he been there. She circled the console pointlessly. "Doctor?" she whispered with a hint of worry in her voice.

She sat down in the chair and blew air out the side of her mouth and tapped her foot nervously. Then she realized it was completely silent, save her foot tapping, and stood up.

Amy found it quite odd that the only noise was the faint humming of the TARDIS. She knew it was nighttime, but it just seemed _much _too quiet.

She set off down the halls again, her fingers tightly gripping the candleholder. She kept her ears wide open, listening for any sound at all.

She'd gotten a fairly deep into the TARDIS, she thought, and hadn't come up with anything. Amy considered dropping the whole ordeal until the morning, and that she was over thinking things again. She'd just started heading back to her room, when out of nowhere she heard a noise.

She jumped and turned around, completely forgetting about sleep and followed the sound.

-DWDWDW-

Amy only had to go a short distance to reach the location of the sound. She reached out for the door handle, and then hesitantly withdrew her hand. She'd been past this room before, but had never been inside it. Who knows what was in there? But then a particularly sharp gasp found her ears, and she burst in the room, not missing a beat.

The red head thrust the candle out in front of her. "Alright," she said in a voice she hoped sounded threatening. "Get your hands of my fiancée and…oh…my…_god._"

Amy had expected, like anyone reasonably would, to find her boyfriend in a bad situation. The situation she got sight of instead wanted to make her squeal like a 12-year-old girl.

It seems she'd broke into the Doctor's bedroom, where Rory was being straddled by a now flustered timelord. The human quickly pushed him off when he registered Amy's presence and ran a hand quickly through his short hair. "Amy," he said nervously, voice cracking.

"We can explain," the Doctor said hurriedly.

"_We?_" Rory hissed. "Yes, _we,_" the timelord replied, re-buttoning his shirt, which Amy noticed had a certain blue box all over them…

"TARDIS print pyjamas?" Amy giggled.

The Doctor stiffened. "Yes, Pond. Why's that funny?" he asked defensively.

She shrugged and let it go. "So, you can explain?" she asked, not wanting to forget the matter at hand.

"Um…yes, apparently, _we_ can." Rory said.

"Well," Amy pulled up a chair from the corner. "Start explaining."

The Doctor and Rory stared oddly at each other, then to the ginger that was waiting patiently. "Well," the Doctor started slowly, as if it were a trap, "A few months ago-"

"A few months ago me and the Doctor were in the TARDIS alone and things happened and we kissed and we've been having a secret relationship and I am so sorry please don't kill us." Rory said all in one breath.

"Way to let it go down gently," the Doctor muttered.

Amy stayed seated, pulling what she heard from Rory's speedy explanation and processing information. '_Me and the Doctor…alone in the TARDIS…kissed…secret relationship…please don't kill us.'_

"Wow," She finally said, stunned. "I've seen you two of you looking before, but…_wow."_

Rory held his breath. "Amy-"

"I've known."

He stared dumbfound at her and blinked twice. "What?"

"I've known." She stood up and sat on the edge of the bed beside Rory. "For a while now, actually. I mean, I wasn't exactly ready to accept it, but…" She turned away briefly, smiling like a schoolgirl. "It is pretty hot."

The Doctor snickered at Rory's mixed embarrassment (which he had to admit, was a bit of a turn on). "And you!" Amy pointed at the Doctor. He stopped snickering and Rory grinned. "Don't act like you've been Mr. Secretive! You're just as much to blame, if not more!"

The Doctor stared at her with his mouth open, Rory beginning to laugh. "You show a lot more emotion than you intend to, Doctor." Amy said gently.

"Well," she said getting up. "I'll leave you to it, then. It must be late, and I'm sleepy anyway, so have fun!"

She picked up the candle and was almost out the door before turning around and saying, "Oh, and Doctor."

"Yes, Pond?"

"If you want to try a convincing argument, put some pants on next time."

_~THE END_  
_A/N: Wow, I am such a dorky seven-year-old when it comes to this crap. And I couldn't resist the image of the Doctor in TARDIS pajamas. I trust this was bearable? Please let me know!_


End file.
